


The Beginning of an End

by trying_2b_in_lov3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-13
Updated: 2007-01-13
Packaged: 2019-01-19 17:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12414387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trying_2b_in_lov3/pseuds/trying_2b_in_lov3
Summary: Just a little one-shot..fluffy. Tells how Lily and James got together...a few little scenes from their life. (this is my first fanfic)





	The Beginning of an End

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

            A messy-haired boy of sixteen years of age was staring into the fire thinking intently. Why, what in the name would actually cause one James Potter to think? Only the very fiery redhead, Lily Evans, could cause James to be in this state. Currently, his best friend was waving a hand in his face trying to gain his attention. 

            “Oy, Prongs mate!” exclaimed Sirius Black, who was now desperately hitting his friend on the arm repeatedly.         

            “Give it up, Padfoot, he’s been mumbling. Sounded something like, “Just like her hair…” or something.”

            At that moment they both looked at James, then at the fire as if trying to find a connection. Suddenly, they both burst out laughing.

            “Prongs, buddy,” Sirius said between bouts of laughter, “just give it up already.”

            Bad move on Sirius’s part. This snapped James to his attention.

            “No, no, never, can’t… I’ve tried, no good…” James rambled.

            Sirius rolled his eyes while mumbling to himself, “Now I’ve got him going again.”

            Lily and James had recently called a truce, and they were actually acting rather civil to each other.

            “You’ve got her as an…err… acquaintance, Prongs, just keep working at it. Stop playing pranks and being immature,” Remus said smartly.

            “No pranks!” exclaimed Sirius, aghast. 

            “That’s it!” James said suddenly. 

            He stood up and walked away stating, “This summer I’m going to change.”

            Remus and Sirius exchanged looks and rolled their eyes. 

            “You know what, Padfoot?”

            “What?”

            “Next year is going to be a long year.”

            “As long as they don’t kill each other in the process, I’m good with it,” said Sirius, standing up.

            “Where are you going?”

            “To warn Lily to keep her eyes open. Like I said, don’t want them killing each other.”

            Sirius walks away, leaving Remus to his thoughts.“They’ll never learn,” he said to himself.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

           “Okay, James, Sirius, behave yourselves. And Remus, dear, please keep them in line.” 

            “Of course I will Mrs. Potter,” he said.

            “Okay have a good trip, and don’t forget to write,” Mrs. Potter said quickly. 

            “Watch out for yourself this year, son,” said Mr. Potter.

            James didn’t hear his father because on, Miss Lily Evans chose that moment to walk through the barrier. 

            “-And if there is any trouble don’t hesitate to owl. And- James, James! Are you even listening to me?” he exclaimed.

            At that moment Sirius, Remus, and Marian Potter walked over to join the conversation. 

            “What are you gawking at James?” asked Mrs. Potter.

            Remus followed James’s eyes and snickered quietly.

            Mrs. Potter must have noticed this because she grinned and asked, “Is this the Lily we’ve heard so much about, James?”

            At the sound of Lily’s names, James twirled around.

            “Trying to win her heart, eh, James?” asked Mr. Potter.

            “You don’t know the half of it,” said Sirius.

            As the boys boarded, they waved to James’s parents until they were out of site. The boys turned around and James collided with who else, but Lily.

            “Oh, sorry,” they both said, trying to get around each other.

            “Let me just…” they both said, attempting to maneuver around.

            Lily tripped on Sirius’s stray luggage in the process and landed… of course, right on top of James. Both laid on the ground of the train in shock, staring into each other’s eyes. 

            Lily had the decency to look embarrassed. Sirius coughed, and Lily and James looked up, avoiding each other’s eyes.

            Remus muttered something about finding a compartment, and Sirius followed.

            “I -err- think we should stand up now, James,” she said awkwardly. 

            “Oh, right, sorry,” he said sheepishly.

            He helped her up and asked if she wanted to join in their compartment.

            “I would, but I promised to meet my friends,” she said apologetically. 

            “That’s okay, I’ll see you around, Lily.”

            “Bye, James.” 

            She walked away, James staring after her. In mid-step, she turned around and doubled back.            

             “Yes, Lily?” he asks pleasantly.

            “We’re friends, right James?” Lily asked slowly. 

            “Of course we are, Lily,” he said, surprised. 

            “Good,” Lily said, “Well… bye again.”

            “Bye, Lily.”

            “Bye, James,” Lily said as she pecked James on the cheek and walked away. 

            James stood in shock, rubbing his cheek.

            And he couldn’t help it.            

            He fainted.   

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------          

            It was winter, and the first of the snow was covering the ground. 

            “Hey James want to go outside?” asked Lily. 

            “Yes, sure, let me just get something warmer on and I’ll meet you at the portrait hole,” he said. 

            Forty-five minutes later students were all having a snowball fight. 

            “Lily,” James called, “I bet I could get this snow down your back!” 

            “You wouldn’t,” she said, narrowing her eyes.

            “Watch me.”

            And with that, they both took off running. 

            James caught up to Lily, and tackled her to the ground. They were both laughing so hard they couldn’t breathe. Both of them looked at each other at the same time and abruptly stopped laughing. 

            “I didn’t hurt you when I tackled you, did I?” James whispered. 

            “No, I’m fine,” she said in the same whispered tone as James. 

            They both leaned in and—

            “Prongs! There you are, I’ve been searching for you everywhere!” Sirius said. 

            “Do you think if I ignore him, he’ll go away?” James asked Lily, exasperated. 

            “No, I think you ought to tell him to go away because you were about to snog me senseless,” she said. 

            “Really?” he said with so much excitement that she almost laughed. 

            He didn’t wait for and answer though. 

            “Padfoot go away! Me and Evans here are trying to have a snog session!”

            Sirius was clearly surprised for he started laughing extremely hard. That is when Remus chose to appear at the scene. 

            “What’s wrong with him?” he asked. 

            “And why are you on top of her James?” asked Remus. 

            “James… snog senseless…” said Sirius between breaths. 

            Obviously Remus caught on because as the two walked away he exclaimed, “What! Bloody hell!”

            “Now where were we?” James asked, sounding amused and anxious at the same time. 

            “I think you remember,” she said, chuckling. 

            James gently leaned down, and softly pressed his lips to hers, as if unsure what they were doing. And the way he held her… it was like he was trying not to break her. His hand was gently caressing her face, and Lily could swear she saw stars. It wasn’t like any kiss she’d ever had. James gently broke apart and both were dazed and panting for breath. 

            “Lily-,” he said between breaths, “Hogsmeade… next… weekend?”

            “Thought you’d never ask,” she said.            

            James grinned and leaned in again—            

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            It was graduation, and Lily and James had been together a little over six months. They were both very much in love. 

            Lily and James, and Head Boy and Girl, were making the graduation speech. Lily was crying her eyes out, and James had taken over doing most of the talking. 

            “The most important thing for us is our friends and family, we are in a time of war and we need to stick together. Love is the most powerful magic available.”

            “With that said… I have a question for you Lily,” he said, turning to the sobbing girl beside him. 

            “Lily,” he started nervously, “I have loved to ever since the day I saw your red hair on our first day of Hogwarts. I chased you until I lost my breath. I persisted in my proposals to Hogsmeade, and I didn’t stop until I had you in my arms. Lily,” he said, taking her hand, “I’m not planning on letting you go, not now, not ever.” 

            Lily was openly sobbing in earnest when James dropped down on one knee.

            “I guess what I’m trying to ask is… Lily, will you marry me?” he asked. 

            “Yes… yes!” she exclaimed between her tears. 

            The audience applauded and whistled and the girls cried and ‘aw’ed. Lily and James jumped; they had forgotten where they were. 

            James kissed her and whispered, “This is forever.”            

             “Forever,” Lily repeated.          

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Lily was pacing nervously about her and James’s flat. Suddenly, she heard a door open and someone called, “Lily I’m home.” 

            Lily stopped pacing and sat down. 

            “I’m in the living room,” she said nervously. 

            “Hey, Lily, I-“

            “What’s wrong?” he asked.

            “James we’re having a baby,” she blurted. 

            James just stared, and for the second time in his life…

            He fainted.            

             Lily kissed him on the lips and he sat up.

            “We’re having a baby?” he asked. 

            “Yes,” she said slowly. 

            “No bloody way,” he muttered. 

            “Yes way,” she said gently

            “No way!” he said, jumping up.

            “Yes,” she said, surprised.             

            “We’re having a baby!” he exclaimed happily, twirling her around.             

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            “Come on, Harry, walk to Daddy.”

            “I still can’t get over how much he looks like you, James,” said Lily.

            “Yes, but he has your eyes,” he responded. 

            Harry tottered over to his parents. James picked him up and said, “Hey, Harry, are you going to be just like your Dad when you’re older?”

            Harry gurgled and stuck out his tongue.

            “Don’t go giving him any ideas,” she said warningly. 

            “Aw, love, look how cute he is.”

            “Our little baby boy,” she whispered.

            “Our love and joy,” he said.

            “Our family.”

            They both hugged Harry and kissed him on the cheek.

            “We’ll always love you, Harry,” she said. 

            “Remember that,” said James. 

            Harry gurgled again, snuggled into their arms, and fell fast asleep.  


End file.
